


Of time travel and relationship blocking.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Introspection, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Time Travel, Work Up For Adoption, droids have feelings, referenced First Order, well Artoo does anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: But he knows the universe is better off by Artoo's travel in time. Palpatine is dead. Artoo had killed the Sith Master that had destroyed too much of his humans’ lives. There was no Empire and Darth Vader did not exist. The twins were raised by their creators. All was good except Leia was coming to age of no longer a child yet not an adult.Which meant other human boys were becoming attracted to future Senator. Human boys who were not Han Solo. It was becoming rather frustrating - to the point Artoo felt like rolling into a wall- but at least Anakin agreed that these human boys did not belong with his creation.





	

Droids aren’t meant to feel. Or be sarcastic yet Artoo does both these things. (Quite proficiently with the later.)

Artoo misses Luke, calm loving Luke. He misses Leia who looked so much like one of her creators, Padme, while acted just like her other creator, Anakin. He misses Han who had come to care for Artoo almost as much as he did for his ship, the Millennium Falcon. 

He misses Chewie who was excellent conversationalist (better than C-3PO and that said something since Artoo loved to be sarcastic to the golden droid). He even missed Ben Solo, the creation of Leia and Han, even if the human child had used him as canvas to finger paint on - several times (much to others amusement). 

But he knows the universe is better off by Artoo's travel in time. Palpatine is dead. Artoo had killed the Sith Master that had destroyed too much of his humans’ lives. There was no Empire (though there was rumors of Tarkin trying to build something like the Empire in the Unknown Regions). Darth Vader did not exist. The twins were raised by their creators. All was good except Leia was coming to age of no longer a child yet not an adult. 

Which meant other human boys were becoming attracted to future Senator. Human boys who were not Han Solo. It was becoming rather frustrating - to the point Artoo felt like rolling into a wall- but at least Anakin agreed that these human boys did not belong with his creation. (Though why Anakin agreed with Artoo was beyond the droid. Afterall Anakin didn’t know of the happiness Han had brought to his creation.)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I update whenever I update; I have several others fics that need to be updated too and I'm a teenager which means my parents can take my laptop.
> 
> Edit (February, 3, 2018): If someone would like to take on this plot bunny feel free to. I did mean to continue this but I never did and it's been a year. Please let me know through a comment or message through tumblr if you do. 
> 
> whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer is my tumblr account.


End file.
